


You Matter to Me

by no_clue_who



Series: or how not to [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Coming Out, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Petunia is the most important character i have ever written, Secret Relationship, THEYRE IN LOVE LOVE GUYS, this is domestic as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_clue_who/pseuds/no_clue_who
Summary: "God you two act like an old married couple.""It's because we are?"Or how not to come out to your friends.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: or how not to [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	You Matter to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes from me texting my friend the dialogue that I used in the summary and I spiraled from there.
> 
> I just fucking love the concept that they simply forgot to tell like anyone they were together/dating. I love 2 dumbasses.
> 
> This is 100% garbage but its fluffy garbage.

Michael and Calum had decided to visit Ashton and Luke's house that the two were staying in on a random Tuesday morning.

"You fuck heads we haven't seen you guys since we stopped recording," Michael yelled, walking into the house.

"Hello to you too Mikey," Ashton said.

"I wouldn't always agree with Mike, but yeah we haven't seen you two since our last session." Calum added, walking into the kitchen with the boys.

Michael and Calum sat at the table as Ashton walked around the kitchen making coffee and breakfast for all 4 of them.

Both boys let out appreciative noises at the food and coffee placed in front of them mere minutes later.

"This place looks, nice Ash." Calum said in between bites of his breakfast, "It's not too big but big enough for you two to spend time here."

Ashton just nodded, wondered when on earth Luke would come downstairs and see the  
guys. Instead he heard a dog walk slowly down the hall toward the nice smelling food.

"Hey Petunia, where's you daddy?" Michael asked, upon seeing the dog walk in.

Petunia just trotted over to the guys and whined for pets, treats and food. Wagging her tail the whole time they were giving her attention.

"'Tunia, here's you food and water." Ashton finally said, making her walk away from the guest to eat her food. 

The guys had quite conversation while Petunia ate her food and drank all her water, talking about everything: the weeks they've had off, the new album, tour prep, visiting home.

They were sitting around the table for a good 30 minutes by the time Luke walked in and immediately chugged a cup of coffee.

"Morning sleeping beauty!!" Michael yelled, startling Luke.

"When did you two arrive?" He asked, as Ashton stated warming up his food.

"Oh about an hour ago," Calum said, "How have you been?"

"I'm good, I've been resting and taking care of Petunia a lot recently," Luke answered, sitting in the seat next to Ashton, "It's been good to take time- thanks Ash, take time to rest."

Ashton just simply collected the plates off the table as they others caught up. Talking about nearly the same things as they did with Ashton.

"We want a tour of this nice house you two." Michael said once Luke had finished his breakfast and two cups of coffee.

"I would love to, but Tunia's gotta go on her walk." Luke told them.

Getting up and putting his stuff into the sink, he bumped Ashton's hip with his own. Making them both laugh at each other, before he started to leave.

"Why can we just let her out back for a bit and we can show the boys around?" Ash says, grabbing at Luke's arm.

Luke looks back at Ashton, the two of them mildly obviously to the other men in the kitchen with them. The two of them having a silent conversation about it. It takes a few moments before Luke nods his head.

"Yeah, she'll be fine outback for like 10 minutes." Luke says, opening up the back door and watching her walk out.

"Watch her be at the back door in like 4 minutes scratching," Ashton says to Calum.

Calum and Ashton just laughed at the fact that she would be back in the room in under 10 minutes. 

"Come on, we'll show you around," Luke finally said, ushering them out of the kitchen.

They walked through the house, mostly staying on the first/ground floor. Both of them talking about the house, picking up where the other stopped off.

"And here's the basement, decked out for everything," Ashton says, opening the door to the basement stairs.

They all walked down, Calum and Michael both in shock by how nice the studio in the basement was. It had everything their usual studio would have, but their own personal versions of them.

Luke's favorite guitar was sitting on the wall next to Ashton's drums. Ashton's keyboard next to Luke's proper piano. Luke and Ashton's stuff next to each other perfectly. It felt very domestic.

"What the fuck, you guys decked this place out!" Michael said, walking around the big space.

Ashton just laughed at Michael's reaction, before immediately turning to him to not break anything; they just build the damn place. Calum stood next to Luke, looking at how nice the room was, taking in how the room was a perfect mix of them.

"So you and Ash are gonna live together for a while, huh?" Calum finally asks.

"I mean that was the plan." Luke says, "This house was perfect, enough rooms for our families and we can have our own offices. Perfect for us."

Calum just watched as Luke's face softened at the fact he and Ash were living together for a while. He hoped it just didn't end in flames and their band was destroyed.

"Come out of here, I gotta grab Petunia," Luke tells them, "Poor girls been outside for 30 minutes."

"She could use the work out," Ashton yells at Luke as they leave the basement.

When they get Petunia, they settle in the kitchen again, acting like the adults they are. They talk even more about their parents and home and how much they miss it.

"Yeah me and Luke haven't been home in months," Ashton buts in, "We really should visit your mum again soon."

Calum looked at them puzzled, when did they visit each other's parents while in Australia? They don't do that all the time.

By the time their conversation lulls, Petunia's begging for treats and belly rubs. 

"Oh shit it's already like 1, do you guys want anything for lunch?" Luke asks, pulling out a few things.

"Luke, I love you but I don't wanna get poisoned by anything you make." Calum jokes.

The room starts laughing and remembering all of Luke's failed attempts at dinners and breakfast over the years.

"Oh come on, I've gotten better! Ash has been helping me, right?" He looks back at Ashton, who's laughing.

"Yes dear you've gotten much better at cooking over the years, but I'll still help you." Ashton says, suppressing his laughter.

The two of them work in tandem, like a well oiled machine. If Luke is chopping us something, Ashton would start warming up a pan. They worked well to make a super nice lunch for the rest of their friends. 

When the food was put down on the table, the other members were impressed. The lunch looked delicious.

"Do you two wanna eat outside?" Ashton asked, "We've been in here all damn day."

"And we're both still wearing out pajamas, we should change." Luke says, walking upstairs to the bedroom. 

Ashton runs up to the bedroom, following behind Luke closely. Both Michael and Calum just grab the food and put it down on the table they see out in the yard. Petunia walks alongside them, flopping down into a small bed nearby.

"This place is beautiful," Calum said, turning around and looking at the yard, "It doesn't feel like California here."

Michael nods in agreement, both of them knowing that Luke and Ashton never loved the hustle and bustle of cities and California always feels like that. They knew that the two of them liked quiet places, places that reminded them of home. Them coming out here was good for them in the long run.

They sat in silence. Actual silence, no cars, no yelling just empty air. They both were thinking the same things, about how Luke and Ashton needed each other when they took a break and how Ashton needed Luke when he was writing his own music. How they always needed each other and gravitated towards each other in times of need. They loved each other more than Michael and Calum would ever understand. 

“Hey, you guys like it out here?” Luke asked, opening up the back door.

“It's quiet, not used to that.” Calum answers, “Different. In a good way.”

"Yeah you two were always different," Michael said, "Since we met."

"Says you Mr. 'Calum is my soulmate, always has been'!" Ashton mutters, grabbing some food.

The four of them pass old jokes and jabs at each other, feeling like there 18 again and the world isn't so scary. It was good for them.

"Fuck we've gotten old. What on earth do people talk about when catching up?" Michael asks.

"Mike, we're not like normal people, we see each other all the time." Ash answers, grabbing the plates, getting ready to bring them in.

"Yeah but what do we talk about? What other things exist besides the band?" Michael tells Ashton.

"Michael, we aren't normal." Calum says, "We could talk about the fucking weather?" 

"Fuck that, I'm going back inside before that happens." Luke turns away from the group.

"You asshole, get back and help me clean up!" Ashton yelled, startling Petunia.

Petunia made a huff and got up, Calum got up and started following after her.

"Not now that you woke Petunia up." Luke said, opening the door for Petunia and Calum.

Ashton just shook his head, continuing to clean the space outside. Michael started to help him get everything, knowing it was too much for just him to handle.

"Honestly, Mike, why do I love him?" Ashton asked once the table was clear.

"I don't know man, only you do." Michael replied, opening the door for the two of them.

They put the dishes in the sink to deal with them later, on the hunt for the other two. As they walked around, Ashton shared why they decided on different things throughout the house. 

"You two are really gonna stay here for a while, huh?" Michael finally asked, stopping in the hall looking into the room the others were in.

"We've been planning on finding a nice place for a bit Mike." Ash replied, "Especially after-." 

"PETUNIA!" Luke yelled.

The walk into the room, seeing Petunia had somehow knocked over Calum and a plant pot. She just stared at Luke before walking away from her mess.

"She's lucky that none of that dirt fell out or she would be sleeping on the floor tonight." Ashton says, looking at her disaster.

"You would cave before I would Ash." Luke says matter of factly.

Finally out of stuff to talk about, they sit down and watch whatever's on tv, some movie that they started watching half way through. They have no clue who's who and what they're running from but it makes them laugh. They start making up their own story of what's happening, again feeling like they're 15 and up late without anyone knowing.

The movie rolls into the next movie, an action movie that they don't care for. They start nitpicking all the characters and yelling over the lines to make it worse. Almost everything Ashton says makes Luke laugh hard, even if it's not fully funny, Calum notes watching them.

"Boo get better dialog!" Ashton yells after Mr lead talks, making Luke lose it.

"Fucking 'Get better dialog'?" Luke parrots, laughing at him.

Michael and Calum dissolve into laughter with Luke. The three of them laugh at Ashton's face, and how he must think they're beyond crazy.

After laughing for a few minutes, they finally calm down and relax to keep laughing at the movie. At one point Luke gets up to get a drink but settles back into Ashton's side, cuddling with him. Petunia flopped onto the couch and sat next to Luke, the little family cuddling together.

When the next movie began, Ashton moved to check the time. The clock displayed that it was nearly 7. The sunset coming through the windows made it clear that the day was almost done.

"Shit guys, it's starting to get late and you two need to drive home." Ashton says, breaking the silence, "Plus you have to eat and beat traffic."

"Or Mikey and Cal can stay the night. We have the room." Luke countered, "It's not that big of a deal Ash." 

"I don't wanna put you guys out," Calum says, "we can leave if you want us to."

"No it's totally fine," Luke says, turning to the other two, "We can have dinner together and you guys can go if that's better for you." 

There's a light in Luke's eyes, that he's hoping the guys will say yes and they can spend more time together. He's with his family, he wants to spend as much time as he can with them.

"I mean, I'm fine with staying overnight so Cal doesn't have to drive us home in the dark," Michael said.

"Ash, babe, is that ok?" Luke asks, looking back at him.

"It's alright with me." He says, "But you have to help me cook food for dinner instead of just sitting on your pretty ass."

The four of them moved back into the kitchen so Ashton and Luke could start making them dinner. Calum and Michael watched in fascination how easy the two of them worked in a pair, falling into a practiced routine almost exactly like a dance.

"I swear those two act so married." Calum said, watching the pair work.

Michael just nodded in agreement. How they knew where the other was going before they even moved into that location was amazing to watch. There they are, watching there two friends make dinner and somehow never truly have to speak on the next move.

"God you two act like an old married couple." Michael finally says.

"It's because we are?" Ashton says, casting a glance over his shoulder.

The room stopped moving. The only noise was the food on the stove beginning to sizzle.

"WHAT?" Michael yells.

"When did you-?" Calum shudders, "What? Married?" 

"We got married a year ago, at home." Ashton finally answers.

"And you kept it a secret from us?" Michael shouts, "Your best friends?"

"It wasn't supposed to be a secret, it just happened accidentally and became one." Luke chimes in.

"How can getting married be an accidentally secret?" Michael asked, "Fucking how?"

"It just happened," Luke answered with a shrug "Ash proposed while we were on break and we both wanted to do it before we started writing again." 

"I'm still stuck on the fact you two have been together long enough to get married." Calum said, "When did you two even get together? Why did we know?"

Luke and Ashton looked at each other having a silent conversation about what they're about to share. Ashton sighs and starts talking.

"Back when Luke was living with me, it just happened. We kissed, Luke freaked out, I freaked out. But we worked it out and then went on a date and the rest is history."

He turned back to the food they were cooking for dinner, he didn't want anything to burn and set the house on fire. The night would be hard to talk about without the fire department showing up.

"Why did you guys not tell us?" Michael asks, worry lacing his voice, "Did you guys not trust us? Or was it jokes we made that made you uncomfortable?"

"No Mike, nothing you guys said or did made us not wanna share with you." Luke said, walking towards his friends, "When it first started I was worried it would never work out and fuck up the band. Then it had been a year and we were so stressed about tour. And by the time everything had calmed down we went home to visit our families and Ash on one knee and we got married."

Ashton turned off the stove and walked over to the guys.

"We swear it wasn't anything against you two, hell our siblings didn't know we were together until I proposed." Ashton said, trying to sooth everything over.

Ashton tapped Luke's cheeks lightly and Luke immediately moved his head to receive the kiss on his forehead. Michael and Calum were stunned by how domestic everything felt. That their friends are married and happy together.

"Babe, go keep making dinner, we have to feed these assholes." Luke said, pushing Ashton.

"We had a deal, hon." Ashton says, grabbing at him, "They stay overnight, you help me cook." 

Luke laughs at the reminder, going back to his place next to Ashton. Starting to prepare whatever he was making before. Calum and Michael where satisfied with the answers they received from their friends, fell into a fascinated silence. Still in awe of the love that they didn't know was happening below their noses. 

Even after dinner was made and eaten, they were still shocked at the couple. Calum still staring when they went to the backyard to look at the stars. Wondering what's next for them.

"You two know that this is going to be the exact same as before, right?" Ashton finally states.

"Yeah. Us being out to you guys doesn't change the band or anything." Luke adds.

"I mean, something has changed, you two can be you around us." Michael says, "You guys get to be in love around us now. You don't have to hide it."

"We love you guys and we want you to be happy." Calum says, looking at the couple.

Even though it wasn't the most ideal way for them to finally tell their best friends that they were married, it was very much their way of doing it. And they couldn't be happier.

"What if we did a second, more proper ceremony?" Ashton quietly says to Luke, "All of our family there, we can show them that we are in love again."

"Mr. Irwin, did you just propose to me again?" Luke asks, looking at his husband.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. It's all determined if you say yes or not." Ashton answers, kissing his cheek.

"My answer is yes if I get Calum as my best man." Luke said, turn back around.

"I'm not getting fucking stuck with Michael." Ashton tells him.

"Hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I have more I want to write in this universe, like the kiss that kicked this off and the weddings. If you want to see that, let me know!!! I have a lot of ideas for these 4 dumb men.


End file.
